


【硕八/奎八】饮鸩止渴

by double_island_milk



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22526125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/double_island_milk/pseuds/double_island_milk
Summary: 三观不太正的出轨文学，谨慎上车
Kudos: 8





	【硕八/奎八】饮鸩止渴

**Author's Note:**

> 三观不太正的出轨文学，谨慎上车

难得一个不那么忙的双休日，李硕珉却还是起了一个大早出门晨跑，顺便帮还睡在卧室里醉生梦死的小祖宗买早餐。

买完早餐路过小区门口时李硕珉看见一辆他再熟悉不过的车，后备箱前站着两个他再熟悉不过的人。  
一高一矮的两个人，身形都像画报明星一样耀眼好看。高个子的那位穿着黑色的风衣，目光微垂看着略矮的那一位为自己整理衣领，眼里满身腻人的爱意。  
“呀，硕珉？”那人一抬头看见他，目光一亮，“今天不是休息日吗，怎么起这么早？”  
李硕珉一笑就露出两排整齐的白牙：“欸，去给宪宇买早餐呢。”  
徐明浩安安静静地站在金珉奎身边，不说话也不看他。  
李硕珉也尽量控制着不去往他那里看，而是问金珉奎：“你们两口子又是要去干嘛？”  
金珉奎的脸上立刻浮现出青涩男孩的笑容：“我要出差几个星期，明浩非说要送送我…”  
话题引向了徐明浩，徐明浩和李硕珉才终于有了视线交集。  
“明浩新添的腰伤不是还没好吗？该在家里养着的啊，机场离这里开车要一个多小时吧？”  
金珉奎立刻假意嗔怪徐明浩：“你看，别人都这么说了你还是快回去吧，还想让我更自责一点吗？”  
“…”徐明浩沉默着不说话，手在背后轻轻捏着金珉奎的衣摆又放开，鼓着腮帮子和金珉奎对视了一会后才终于妥协：“那好吧…你路上小心，到机场了给我打电话。”  
金珉奎连说知道了，然后伸出手狠狠揉了揉他毛茸茸的发顶，两人显然在李硕珉来之前就推拉了很久，这会分别得倒是很干脆。

————————  
徐明浩跟着李硕珉进门，门刚一关就急急地扑到他怀里索吻。李硕珉被突然其来的袭击搞得有点懵，但身体惯性地接纳了，甚至还腾出一只手搂上徐明浩薄薄的腰。可就在他准备进一步回应时， 徐明浩却又急匆匆地一把推开他，力道之大差点让李硕珉一个重心不稳摔在地上。  
“宪宇...宪宇还在睡呢...”徐明浩手背捂着嘴，脸和耳朵红成一片。  
上一秒还在发愣的李硕珉下一秒脸也红成番茄，但还是故作镇定地回答：“他、他不在我也不会对你做什么的...你的腰还伤着在...”  
“...”徐明浩的脸更红了，目光也不知道该放哪。  
金珉奎上一次出差是一个月前的事了，于是李硕珉和徐明浩也就忍了整整一个月，渴了那么久，导致刚刚那一下两人差点都没绷住。

好在这时候睡眼惺忪的小宪宇从卧室里走来吵着要吃早餐，气氛才没有继续尴尬下去。  
李宪宇是李硕珉的儿子，是个不折不扣的小魔王，刚一出生就要了他亲妈的一条命，现在也立志要把他爹的半条命给秏没了。但就这么一个小祖宗，却被徐明浩治得服服帖帖的。  
他还记得徐明浩和金珉奎刚搬来的那一天，当时他正在和宪宇讨论中午吃什么，还没讨论出个结果就听见有人按门铃，打开门一看--是隔壁新搬来的两位邻居。  
“你好！”金珉奎笑得开朗，和徐明浩牵手牵得坦荡大方。金珉奎热情得像是个导游，迅速说明了刚搬来想认识一下邻居的来意。他健谈，语速又快，徐明浩却一直一语不发地垂着眼，偶尔配合着金珉奎点点头，他深棕的发色配上一身米色的穿搭看上去毫无攻击力，睫毛不算很长但总能恰好遮住深色的瞳孔在眼底投下一片柔软的阴翳。可虽然徐明浩笑得友好，李硕珉总觉得他是被金珉奎强迫一起来的。  
“爸爸！我们中午到底吃什么啊！”李宪宇笈着拖鞋气势汹涌又理直气壮地从客厅跑来，一看见门外的徐明浩却突然哑了炮。这小孩有个毛病，一看见长得漂亮的人就说不出话来，这会怕是彻底丧失了言语能力。  
徐明浩一看见他，眼睛一亮，立刻半蹲下身子和他打招呼：“嗨，你好！”又抬头问李硕珉：“这是你家的宝宝吗？”  
这便是徐明浩同李硕珉说的第一句话了，也是徐明浩第一次撞进李硕珉空闲许久的心脏。徐明浩的声音比面包店门口的迎客铃还清脆，却又带着枫糖浆的甜和绵长，尤其是说“宝宝”两个字时，两片粉嫩的薄唇快速的合上又张开，发出泡沫破裂时五彩斑斓的爆破音。  
李硕珉稀里糊涂地应了一声，又稀里糊涂地答应金珉奎提出邀请父子两人去他们家共进午餐的提议，领着同样是大脑一团混乱的宪宇去蹭饭。  
金珉奎长得很帅，做起饭来也得心应手，完全没有他李硕珉能插手的余地，无奈之下他只能硬着头皮坐在徐明浩旁边，和宪宇等着开饭。  
徐明浩肉眼可见地喜欢宪宇，一开始还不太好意思上手，但发现宪宇只会愣愣地坐着时就开心地对着他的脸又捏又揉。放在平时，小祖宗早就该吵了，但现在他只会看着徐明浩的眼睛咧嘴傻笑。  
“他真听你的话，我第一次见宪宇这么乖。”李硕珉由衷地感慨。  
徐明浩眨了眨眼：“难到连妈妈的话也不听吗？”  
李硕珉的笑微微凝固了一下——但也真的只是一下而已——摸着宪宇的头说：“这孩子是个讨债鬼，把他妈妈也一并讨走了，家里彻底没人敢管他啦。”  
徐明浩哑然，收回手坐直身体不敢看父子俩，半晌才小声说了句：“对不起...”  
“没事的，”李硕珉反过来安慰他，“不用自责，我早就放下了。真的，没事的。”他想拍拍徐明浩的肩膀，又怕自己下手没轻没重，于是半路收回手放在裤子上不安地搓了搓。  
饭桌上金珉奎主动和李硕珉聊起了他和徐明浩。两个人从初中就是同学，高中开始交往，一开始是地下恋情后来被发现，遭到双方父母的强烈反对，成了一对苦命鸳鸯，被打骂过被嘲笑过还在上大学时就被家里断绝了经济往来，从养尊处优的两位小少爷变成要四处打工筹学费的穷学生，一直到毕业后找到工作情况才有所好转。大概是两个人反抗的心过于决绝，亦或是对彼此的爱实在是到了叫人于心不忍的地步，双方父母一直到去年才终于选择放下，接收了事实。虽然现在已是往事如烟，但李硕珉从两人谈起这段经历时，不自觉紧握着对方的手就能看出，他们当时走过的路比现在说出来的可能还要辛苦一万倍。  
李硕珉很羡慕也很同情。他和亡妻是相亲认识的，没有经历过恋爱马拉松也没有一见钟情的俗套剧情，纯粹是在一次次带着目的的约会中培养出对彼此的好感。两人的恋爱顺风顺水，长辈们比他们本人还操心，结婚后也是相敬如宾，在一片祝福中走进殿堂。他和亡妻都是容易满足的人，所以也不觉得这样平淡如水的爱情有什么不好。然而就是这样平淡的一段感情、就是这样一个从一开始就安排好的人，离他而去、阴阳永隔时也差不多要了李硕珉的半条命。卑怯懦弱如他，根本想象不到与全世界为敌的爱情需要多大的勇气。  
和他们相比，李硕珉的这点事根本就不算看的，但金珉奎和徐明浩还是一阵唏嘘。  
“孩子太小了，现在还不懂以后他会越来越想妈妈的。”徐明浩说这句话时眼里满是遗憾。  
“有想过给他再找个妈妈吗？”金珉奎在奇怪的事情上总是很积极，“我公司里有很多姑娘，应该不会介意——”  
李硕珉连忙打断：“不了，不了哈，我怕带这熊孩子委屈了人家。”  
徐明浩跪在地上和宪宇平视，用无比宠溺温柔的语气说：“我们宪宇想要妈妈吗？”  
宪宇不说话，看着徐明浩连嘴里的花菜都忘了嚼，他的“看见美人综合症”显然还没好。  
徐明浩回头看金珉奎：“他好像真的不愿意。”  
李硕珉偷偷盯着徐明浩的侧脸看，心想连成年人都承受不住的视线，宪宇能做到这个地步已经很不错了——虽然还是有点丢人。

大概是同病相怜，李硕珉和两口子成了好朋友。他知道金珉奎现在在某公司当总经理，工作搞得风生水起，而徐明浩则待在家里画画，相比较金珉奎，他每个月踏出家门的次数屈指可数，除了出门买东西就是去舞房。  
对，徐明浩会跳舞，而且跳得很好——这都是金珉奎告诉李硕珉的，说明浩从小练舞，还拿过奖，两人最艰苦的那段时间有一部分也是靠徐明浩在外兼职当舞蹈老师撑过来的。  
李硕珉没有亲眼看过徐明浩跳舞，但能想象到那具单薄清丽的躯体随着节奏律动的样子会有多好看多醉人，那线条优美的背上会长出半透明的绿色精灵翅膀，带着他一起翩翩起舞吗？  
“不过明浩有次跳舞时伤到腰，好不了了，所以他即使喜欢，现在也去的少了——明浩跟着我受了很多苦。”金珉奎叹了口气。  
李硕珉心里那只绿色翅膀的精灵随之静静地坠落了，拖着残破的翅膀躲进角落一言不发。  
“归根结底，是我的错。”金珉奎猛吸了口烟，接着缓缓吐出烟圈，“如果我当初不死缠烂打追明浩，他也不会同意，也不会被家里孤立，也不至于去兼职赚钱，也就不会跳舞时伤到腰。”  
金珉奎越说越自责，神色越来越黯淡。李硕珉身为一个外人也不好评价什么，只能略表一下惋惜和安慰之情。  
后来有一次李硕珉在电梯里遇见徐明浩，只穿一件纯色的T恤，手臂上挂着一件黑色外套，浑身是汗，看上去像刚打完球回来的高中生。  
“练舞回来啊？”李硕珉笑出两排白牙。  
“是啊——珉奎和你说我会跳舞的事了？”徐明浩说话喜欢盯着别人的下眼睑看，目光柔和无害。  
“他还跟我说你腰不太好，”李硕珉不自觉地盯上徐明浩隐约可见的纤细腰肢，“你多注意点啊，不要再添伤了。”  
徐明浩愣了一下，接着露出微笑：“嗯我会的，谢谢。”

那天晚上李硕珉做了一个梦，梦里他回到大学参加社团招新的那一年，梦见徐明浩在舞蹈社的摊子前跳舞，穿的是衣服现在的他绝不会再尝试的风格，看着瘦小的身体舞动起来时却有力而动作简洁，引得人群欢呼阵阵。一曲舞毕，大家都挤到徐明浩身边询问什么，而他却拨开层层人海，突然走向李硕珉，站定到他的身前握起他的手。  
“和我一起吧。”徐明浩眼含柔光地说。  
梦就到此为止了。  
李硕珉醒来时看见宪宇在他床边搞破坏，生平第一次产生了想把这个小崽子揪着头发扔下去的冲动。  
“爸爸起床！起床！送我去上幼儿园！”  
李硕珉头疼欲裂，一半的大脑还沉浸在刚刚的梦里无法自拔。  
在“去幼儿园最积极小朋友排行榜”上李宪宇常年身居高位，这还要感谢园里那位漂亮的女幼师。一开始李硕珉还在为把儿子丢到托儿所的不负责行为感到自责，可看见当事人好像乐在其中的样子也就释然了。  
每周一早上送宪宇出门会有不小的概率在电梯间遇到金珉奎，如果没遇到，多半代表他又出差了。  
金珉奎总是出差，新加坡美国意大利或是别的国家，一出差就起码一个星期不回来，留徐明浩独守空房。  
这次出门偶遇的不是金珉奎，而是徐明浩，一问才知道金珉奎昨晚就已经走了，而他是要出门买画画要用的东西的。  
李硕珉心里暗骂金珉奎暴殄天物，换作是他，这么美的恋人就算是天涯海角也要带在身边的，怎么放心得下让留他一个人。  
三个人一起走进狭小的电梯，独属于徐明浩身体的香气丝丝袅袅钻进李硕珉的鼻腔。  
李硕珉满手是汗，李宪宇的也是，爷俩的手滑得差点握不住。  
徐明浩上下打量了父子二人，突然忍不住笑出声。  
“啊对不起，我不是故意的”徐明浩一边笑一边道歉，“只是觉得你们太可爱了。”  
可爱？？  
李硕珉低头看看自己一身硬梆梆的西装怎么也不是可爱的样子——说的是宪宇吧？  
“一个人照顾宝宝，很辛苦吧。”徐明浩转过头看着李硕珉问。  
李硕珉不敢迎他的目光：“还、还好…也就节假日和他呆一起，平时都丢在幼儿园的。”  
徐明浩轻轻“啊”了一声，张张嘴想数落李硕珉当甩手掌柜的行为，可又觉得二人的关系还没到可以无所顾忌说出这些的程度，于是又闭上嘴巴。  
李硕珉好奇，他快好奇死了，好想知道徐明浩想对他说什么，徐明浩对他说的每一句话都珍贵到足矣载入史册。  
但他也没好意思问，两人之间的距离不近，彼此都心照不宣。  
电梯到了一楼，徐明浩弯下腰和宪宇挥手告别。  
“明浩你不开车去吗？”李硕珉一疑惑就没注意到自己擅自喊了别人的名字。  
“我的车送去维修了，珉奎的车我又开不惯。”  
“那不如坐我的车吧？”李硕珉立刻发出邀请——这可是千载难逢的好机会，亲近徐明浩的机会。  
徐明浩迟疑片刻，随后绽出一个笑容：“好啊。”  
————————  
徐明浩坐在副驾驶座上，怀里抱着愣头愣脑的李宪宇。  
“还是让他坐在后面吧，这小子死沉，我怕他压着你。”  
李宪宇立刻丢过来一记眼刀，李硕珉刚想教训这小子却冷不丁被徐明浩教训了一顿。  
“怎么能这么说宝宝呢？小孩子能重到哪去。”徐明浩表达不满时的声音也是奶声奶气的，只是在里面加了一点点肉桂的辛香。尽管他的眉毛、眼睛、嘴唇都在生气，但看上去还是毫无攻击力，甚至让人想做些更过分的事。  
这副模样的徐明还是第一次见。李硕珉的脸一下子通红，舌头也打了结：“那、那、那就…这样吧…”  
车缓缓启动，李硕珉的心跳比引擎还猛烈。徐明浩坐在副驾驶，怀抱着李宪宇，低头小声和他说些什么，是那种为了逗小孩刻意捏细嗓子的声音，甜得能滴出蜜来。李硕珉不可控制地联想起妻子生前也是这样，喜欢坐在副驾驶上故意向他撒娇，企图分他的心。  
大清早的，李硕珉却几乎要汗湿整个衬衫，在一处毫无起伏的红绿灯路口熄火了好几次。  
“爸爸你今天车开的真烂！”下车时李宪宇摇晃着小书包大喊。  
徐明浩强忍着笑意和李宪宇挥手道别。  
李硕珉脸红了又白，停车起步时又熄火了。  
“怎么了？”徐明浩柔声问。  
“没事没事，可能车有点问题。”李硕珉笑得尴尬，手也在抖，怎么看都是人更有问题。  
心猿意马地开到目的地，李硕珉才后知后觉地发现这里和他的公司不过一条路的距离。他脑内的三角铁叮叮敲响，趁着徐明浩下车还没关上车门的空挡，装作不经意地问他：“我公司就在对面，以后你要是想的话我随时可以接送。”  
徐明浩愣了一下，继而笑着点头：“好啊。”  
然后李硕珉就一直呆呆地目送徐明浩走进大楼，直到看着他瘦削的身影被吞没于人群中还没有罢休，伸长了脖子企图越过层峦叠嶂用视线将他再拉回来。  
直到公司的打卡机器发出无感情的提示音李硕珉才从浑浑噩噩中醒来，意识到自己刚刚都做了些什么疯狂的事情。  
他对他的邻居，一个漂亮温柔的男人，一个已经有了固定伴侣的男人，产生了想法，并且还迅速付诸于行动企图把想法变成现实。  
他做这些事时甚至是完全无意识地、出于本能地。心甘情愿地被徐明浩吸引，随后一切遵循本能。  
李硕珉搞明白这一切后被惊出一身冷汗。他到目前为止的人生都是顺风顺水循规蹈矩，平淡得连白开水都自叹不如。思来想去只有和妻子在一起的那几年还算有点甜味，可是那一些全部加起来似乎也没有这短短一段时光轰轰烈烈。李硕珉在徐明浩身上感受到的是他陌生的悸动，这股悸动除了徐明浩，谁也没有给过。  
要给这种感觉找一个同义词，那可能就是“初恋”，慌乱、惊喜、恐惧、折磨、爱慕、嫉妒，还有日日夜夜的苦思冥想糅合在一起的甜，因为配方过于复杂而只可能品尝到一次的味道，是徐明浩才能给予的。  
手机震动了一下，头像是一片杂乱蓝色的人发来消息：  
“硕珉一般几点下班？”  
“早上说的还算数吗？下班了之后介意捎我一程吗？”  
李硕珉义无反顾地纵身跃进未知的深海：  
“六点。”  
“当然作数啦！只要你能等^ ^”  
“那六点就在商场门口见？”

———————————

从教室里出来的女老师迎面碰见李硕珉，立刻露出一个了然的微笑  
“又来接徐老师啊？”  
虽然已经被这样调笑过很多次，李硕珉每一次还是会不争气地脸红，眼神飘忽不定地回答：“嗯。”  
年轻的女老师笑得轻巧又意味深长，走出去蛮远还回头看看李硕珉。  
徐明浩抱着画具从画室里走出来，看见李硕珉时下意识加快了脚步向他小跑去。  
“今天好像比平时晚了一点？”李硕珉无比自然地接过他手里的画具，两人肩并肩往前走。  
“是呀，学生们老是缠着我问问题。”徐明浩说这话有点炫耀的意义，他在画室几乎是免费来当老师，技术过关，又长得好看秀丽，很得少男少女的爱慕。徐明浩本人也喜欢当老师的感觉，和年轻的孩子待在一起——按徐明浩本人的话来说——仿佛也能让他回到他最幸福的那几年。  
身后陆陆续续有几名学生三步并两步跑来和徐明浩道别，有几个还顺便和李硕珉也打了招呼。  
除了两个当事人，画室里其他所有人都默认了这个每次都来接徐老师放学的人是徐老师的男友。有胆子大一点的学生曾问过徐老师那个每次都西装革履接老师下班的男人是谁，小徐老师只甜甜一笑：“傻瓜罢了，不用理。”  
“你居然那么说过我！”李硕珉做出夸张的表情，嘴撅得能挂油壶。  
徐明浩笑眼弯弯，拿手指比剪刀状去剪他的唇，没想到被李硕珉反手抓过来亲了一口。  
“干什么呀…”徐明浩触电般缩回手，脸颊染上绯红，“专心开车吧…”  
路口的红灯适时变成绿色，徐明浩脸上的红却久久不能消退。  
太可爱了，真的。徐明浩可爱得像滚满白色生粉的草莓糯米糍，像刚换上新毛的白色乳兔，像被阳光晒得热乎乎的奶白棉花，只是抿一抿嘴唇就能让李硕珉心神荡漾一整天。  
然而这么可爱的明浩，他却不能正大光明地占有，只能在没有人的夜晚悄悄品尝。  
那一天李硕珉来接徐明浩下班，两人像往常一样无关痛痒地聊着晚上的安排，如果双方恰好都想去什么地方吃一顿，那就一起搭个伙 如果没有就各回各家。  
“硕珉这段时间在加班吗？经常半夜还看见你们家书房的灯还开着。”  
“是前段时间公司有个项目招标，现在事情已经结束啦。”李硕珉低头摸索着安全带，手指努力座椅缝隙捏到硬梆梆的卡片。就在他终于把卡在缝里的安全带成功解救出来之际，他突然眼前一暗，然后被什么比花瓣还要柔软的东西袭击了。  
“嗖——”好不容易得救的安全带瞬间又滑了回去，在李硕珉右手的虎口上抽出一道火辣辣的红痕。  
徐明浩双眼紧闭，睫毛颤抖得厉害，与之相对的是呼吸却很平稳，像是沉浸在无梦的安眠里。那做梦的难道是他吗？李硕珉想抬手确认一下眼前的这个人是不是真实存在的，却被对方冷不丁咬了一口在唇上。  
力道不大，但是有点疼。  
“倒是把嘴张开啊，傻瓜。”徐明浩的脸红扑扑的，声音也满是娇嗔，刚刚接吻过的双唇像两片樱花瓣一样粉润。  
李硕珉的身体比大脑先一步反应过来，饿虎似地猛地将人扑倒压在身下，然后是暴风雨般地啃噬。  
他体内的困兽被名为道德伦理的牢笼禁锢了好久好久，几乎要昏死过去，多亏有一只不怕死的小白兔每天都来给他送胡萝卜，它才勉强能活下去。最后在这一天，小白兔钻进对一只兔子来说很宽松的笼子，然后晃着耳朵和绒球似的尾巴说：“你把我吃掉吧。”  
徐明浩用手臂勾住李硕珉的脖子，粉糯糯的小舌头胆怯地勾勒出李硕珉耳廓的形状，一遍又一遍，如祭品在正式献祭前跳的单调重复的祝舞。最后他贴进他的耳朵用缠绵到难辨尾音的声音念出咒语：“把我变成硕珉的东西吧。”  
那是徐明浩那一晚说出的倒数第二句有实意的话。  
倒数第一句是：“现在我们都是十恶不赦的罪人了。”

———————  
徐明浩早就知道李硕珉对他图谋不轨，甚至比李硕珉本人还要早知道。李硕珉经常偷偷看他，他都知道，那道目光过于灼热，经常烧得他耳朵发烫。  
他不是没有被这样的目光打量过，大概七八年前，也有这么一个少年会用胆怯又热烈的目光在教室后排、在舞房门外、白杨树下这么偷看他。那时的他也年少，也处于荷尔蒙最旺盛的时期，自然最了解不过同为男性的他眼里的那道光意味着什么，两个人没有费太大力气就走到了一起。  
但之后的道路走得却很艰难，外界的不理解和舆论像最凛冽的寒风，刺骨的同时也让两个人更依赖于彼此。  
好不容易盼来了天晴，在暖阳撒下来的时刻徐明浩却发现，相拥着的两个人已经有一方偷偷松了手。  
“从一开始我就是那个人的替代品而已，我们俩一起养的第一只宠物是只小仓鼠，他给那个人的备注也是仓鼠。”徐明浩说这句话时眼里不见悲怆，平静得像是在诉说别人的故事。  
李硕珉不敢插话，只默默地听他继续说下去。  
“大概就是去年的这个时候吧，我不小心看见了他们的聊天记录。珉奎当时虽然被他拒绝了，但一直挂念着他，两个人的联系从来没有断过呢。”徐明浩说到这里才稍微有些低落的样子，忍了忍没有叹出声，“我也不知道两个人具体进展到了哪一步，但就从聊天记录来看，说不定比我和珉奎还要亲密一些。”  
李硕珉忍不住看了一眼放在床头柜的金珉奎和徐明浩的合照，两个人头贴着头笑得灿烂，右下角的日期显示是今年夏天。  
“谁知道他是真的去出差，还是去见初恋呢。”徐明浩的声音越说越轻，“我不怨那个人，他人在韩国，根本不知道我和珉奎已经在一起了。但我也不怨珉奎，一个替代品能爬到他的床上已经是天大的恩赐，还想肖想些什么呢。”  
“你不要这么说。”李硕珉立刻出声打断他，底气十足地说完这句话后却不知道接下来要说什么。  
徐明浩侧躺着，眼睛像他经常做的那样，柔柔地盯着李硕珉的下眼睑，像是在倾听又像是藏着话。  
李硕珉被这样的目光刺痛了心，第一次产生了想要保护这个人的念头。  
“你对于我来说才不是替代品，你是特别的。”李硕珉伸手想把人搂进怀里，却被轻轻地躲开了。  
“可我在把你当成替代品，珉奎的替代品，我空虚寂寞时的消遣。”徐明浩咬咬牙，索性将话说得更难听一些，“你知道我们这是什么关系吗？是偷情，是我主动勾引你的偷情，换而言之，除了你其实谁都可能成为我偷情的对象，我…”  
“那也没有关系，”李硕珉猛地将人拽进怀中，两颗狂跳的心猝不及防碰撞在一起，“你把我当成什么都无所谓，只要我是爱你的那就足够了。爱也不一定是要双向的。”  
“你…”徐明浩还想说什么，却被一个温柔又不容置喙的吻夺去了呼吸。  
李硕珉在床上向来温柔到引人发笑的地步，徐明浩只要稍微皱皱眉头他就会立刻停下来，一边吻他一边道歉，严重时会干脆不做了，丢下一脸懵逼的徐明浩自己脸色爆红地躲到洗手间解决。徐明浩这么多年来在床上积累的经验到李硕珉这里也毫不奏效，李硕珉过于纯情，随便一点小手段就能让他羞得头顶冒烟，捂着脸说明浩你别这样我受不了。  
但这次的李硕珉却变了个人似的，没有丝毫怜香惜玉的意思，一次次泄愤般地撞入又抽出，徐明浩嗓子快要喊哑也没能换来温柔点的对待，快要射出来的时候被李硕珉堵住前段渗出液体的小孔，逼着喊了好几次喜欢才被准许释放。  
明浩，明浩，明浩。李硕珉反反复复念叨着，像是要永远占有这个名字。  
“我不跑了…你不要喊了…”徐明浩哑着嗓子轻声说。即使被那么残酷地对待，徐明浩也依然温柔得像一滩春水。  
“嗯。”李硕珉这么说着，心里还是一边默念着，直到被甜蜜的昏沉感拉入黑暗之中。  
——————————  
“周末有个画展，要一起去看吗？”金珉奎一边往吐司上抹果酱一边问。  
“好啊。”徐明浩微笑着回答。  
“然后再去看电影，再一起吃饭，最后去我订的酒店吧。”金珉奎头也不抬，只继续手上的活，果酱不算粘稠，却被他抹得惨不忍睹。  
徐明浩对金珉奎垂下的眸子和要紧的嘴唇视而不见，仍是说好。  
金珉奎终于绷不住了，“哐当”一下扔开刀叉：“和李硕珉在一起是不是比和我在一起要开心得多？”  
“你在说什么？”徐明浩的脸笑得有点僵，语气却还是平静温柔。  
金珉奎深吸一口气又重重呼出来，花了好大的力气抬起眼看他。  
“明浩，我都知道了。”金珉奎眼里的悲伤几乎要溢出来，“我早就有所预感，但是我选择相信你，直到现在我还是想相信你…只要你和我说，你和他之间没什么，我可以当什么都没发生，你还会是我最爱的人。”  
徐明浩嗤笑一声：“那可能要让你失望了。”  
“明浩，不要这样…”金珉奎卑微到几乎要跪下，“你不会那么做的，对不对？”  
“分手吧，金珉奎。”徐明浩按了按眉间，“事到如今也没有好隐瞒的，我和李硕珉就是你想的那种关系。反正你在外面也有人，那我们就不要彼此为难了。”  
金珉奎的喉咙被杀了一刀。  
徐明浩看见他这副惊慌的模样只觉得好笑，想出口调侃几句却发现自己的喉咙紧到无法发声。  
什么山盟海誓，什么为了你与全世界为敌，早就不适合他们这个年龄了。  
徐明浩努了努嘴，还是没能说出什么，最终默默起身准备离开。  
金珉奎惊恐地背后抱住他：“你要去哪？”  
“…”  
“你要去找那个李硕珉吗？不可以，我不允许你去。”  
徐明浩咬咬牙，一个字一个字地说：“那去找别人也可以。”  
“不行，你不许走，”金珉奎的瞳孔都颤抖起来，“你不要走好不好，你听我解释，我和顺荣哥没什么的，我们只是朋友…”  
“你放手。”徐明浩不敢多说，他害怕自己哭出来。  
金珉奎力气大到吓人，徐明浩不仅挣不开还稀里糊涂地被吻住了嘴唇。  
最后徐明浩还是哭了出来，赤身裸体地蜷在金珉奎怀里啜泣，哭得克制而压抑。  
金珉奎不停地道歉不停地挽留：“对不起对不起…我刚刚没有很温柔对不起…我不该背着你和别人有联系…对不起…你不要再说要走好不好？”  
徐明浩只是哭，一声声像猫叫，几乎要让金珉奎自责到咬舌自尽。  
“明浩…对不起…可我真的好爱你…你不要…”  
徐明浩的哭声渐渐弱下去，金珉奎试探着发出最后一声询问时发现人已经红着眼睛睡着了。  
看着他湿漉漉的睡颜，金珉奎不知怎的突然产生了巨大的恐慌，他意识到自己已经失去这个人的爱了，失去了这世上最忠诚炙热的爱，徒留一地死气沉沉的灰烬。  
金珉奎抱着睡着了的徐明浩，简直不知道要怎么办才好，一瞬间他竟产生了让徐明浩永远这样躺在他怀里不要醒来的阴暗想法。  
到快要失去时他才意识到，这么多年来他对徐明浩的占有欲隐藏在理所当然的日常里，这一下突然显出形态来其庞大的身形把金珉奎本人都吓了一跳。  
我该怎么办？  
金珉奎终于也忍不住落下泪水，低下头颤抖着吻上徐明浩的额角。  
—————————  
徐明浩做了个梦，梦里他和金珉奎把彼此都搞得遍体鳞伤，最后两人怀抱着荆棘交换了一个血腥的吻。  
是你错在先的。徐明浩这么想着，掏出匕首扎进金珉奎的心脏。  
可让他害怕的是金珉奎没有躲开，反而抓住他的手腕把他使劲往怀里拉，血喷涌出来滴在荆棘上开出一朵朵深红的蔷薇。  
金珉奎说出的最后一句话是：“不要走。”  
徐明浩愣愣地看着他，好半天才回了一个  
字：“好。”


End file.
